Sam and Dean's Little Problem
by Ash Winchester
Summary: OC story, based off my other fic "Out of the Ashes We Rise". Sam wakes to find him and Dean have a tiny problem. Mainly humor. Size!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this story is based off my main fic titled "Out of the Ashes We Rise". If you haven't read that you'll probably be thinking **_**"who is this Ash chick? I thought Ash was a guy with a mullet?" **_**Ash is my OC that just so happens to have the same name a mullet boy. Now that that's cleared up I can say this is set in Season 5 and I'm warning for spoilers on the ENTIRE season. Ash has been with Sam and Dean for a little over three years now. Enjoy!**

Dean was waiting in line at a coffee shop at around nine in the morning. He'd had a very nice, relaxing night with Sabrina. Or was it Sarah? Stephanie? Whatever, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that whats-her-name had managed to take his mind off all the shit going on right now. Dean turning out to be the Michael sword, Sammy being Lucifer's vessel and, oh ya, the whole goddamn apocalypse. But he wasn't thinking about that right now. Dean was just thinking about getting back to the motel to try to spill some of his (very rare) good mood into Sam and Ash. God knows they all need some sunshine in their lives. The three of them still have no clue about the encounter that happened nearly three years ago. The encounter with a certain demon that'd had quite a lot to say about Ash. All they'd found out so far was that she was somehow tied up in the apocalypse. Didn't know how, or why, but Dean did know he _hated _it. He hated the fact that Sam, Ash, and him were thrown into this stupid Heaven vs. Hell turf war. But Dean wasn't thinking about that. He was determined to keep his good mood. At that moment Dean's phone rang, and when he answered, the good mood he'd been clinging to vanished at the sound of Sam's frantic voice.

"Dean! Dean where are you? Look, you need to get back here, something's wrong!"

"Sammy, slow down." Dean tells his panicked brother as he dashes out the door and into the parking lot. "Are you and Ash alright?"

"I'm fine Dean but Ash…she's…s-she…"

"She's what Sam!" Dean yells already behind the wheel of the Impala. When Sam stays silent, Dean goes on. "Sam, is she breathing?"

"Ya, ya. She's still asleep."

"Then wake her up." Dean says with a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't. I'm too afraid to touch her…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I have huge, dumb hands and she's…she's…"

"She's WHAT SAM!" Dean screams, tired of this little game.

"_She's tiny as HELL!_" Sam blurts.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Ash hears something extremely loud and throws her arm over her face. She's in one of the queen beds in the motel room Sam, Dean, and her are staying in. She usually sleeps on the couch in the motel room (if there is one) but last night Dean met a girl at the bar and said he wouldn't be back till morning. She had been sleeping peacefully until that sound had woken her up. And it was still going, loud and clear. God what WAS that? She focused for a second, and realized it was Sam's voice, only REALLY loud. Why was he yelling? And did he sound frantic?

"Okay, okay, just haul ass back here!" he yelled into the phone. He must be talking to Dean, and something must wrong. Ash decided it was time to get up.

She sat up sleepily, her eyes still half closed. Her blanket had been pulled down off of her for some reason and GOD it was cold in here. Ash wrapped her arms around her torso as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. Then suddenly, the surrounding area got darker, as if the entire bed was draped in a shadow. Ash unwrapped her arms and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hey, Sam." She said while rubbing her eyes. "Whats wrong? Is Dean okay?"

When she didn't get a response she finally looked up…and up, and up into a face the size of the moon. Ash let out a little yelp, jumped up and started scurrying back, her tired mind not recognizing who the humongous face belonged to. She tripped backward on the fold of the bed sheet and fell flat on her back. Ash then saw, _everything _was _way _too big! She lied there for a few moments, trying to process. Then she remembered the giant she'd seen a few moments before and looked back to the place he'd been standing. He was nowhere to be found. Just when Ash was starting to think that she was imagining this whole thing she heard something from behind her.

"Holy shit." Sam whispered.

Ash turned at his words and the giant face was RIGHT THERE. Sam was leaning on the bed, propped up on his arms, trying to get a good look at Ash. She immediately backpedaled as fast as she could towards the side of the room with the entrance.

"Ash don't!" Sam yelled at her, but she had realized too late who the giant was and she was now slipping off the edge of the bed, tumbling towards the ground far below.

Ash closed her eyes and waited for the hard, bone crushing impact.

But it never came. Instead, she fell into something soft.

She heard a huge sigh of relief. "God, kid, that was way too close for comfort." A familiar voice breathed. And suddenly Ash knew what she was laying in. She snuck a quick glance to her left, where the door to their motel room was still ajar from when Dean had run in and caught Ash just in time.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Wow, I never knew how fun size!fics are to write. Just a little warning about the language in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

Dean stared at the tiny figure in his hand as Sam came to stand beside him. Ash had her face buried in his palm, and Dean could feel the tiny heart beating a mile a minute. It was like a mouse heart. Ash was small. Really small. Impossibly, unexplainably, crazily, _fucking small_! This was not happening, not happening!

"_After everything we've been through. Everything we're going through. Not something like this. Goddamn it not this too!" _Dean's mind was racing. He was desperate for this to be a dream. He was going to wake up any second. Right now…crap. Right now…come on! Right now. RIGHT NOW DAMMNIT!

Dean had shut his eyes tight, trying to jar himself out of this twisted reality. But then he felt something, something that brought him out of his silent freak out. He felt something shaking in his palm. Dean looked down and saw…Ash was trembling. That sight snapped him completely out of his haze. Made the whole situation all too real. Dean rose- slowly, carefully- out of the crouching position he'd been in when he'd flung himself at the bed to catch Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?" Sam asked from his position next to Dean.

When he didn't get a response Sam took his concerned eyes off of Ash's teeny body to share a soulful look with his brother. Dean's eyes were plagued with worry.

"Ash? Did it hurt when I caught you?" Dean tried a different approach. Again, no response. So, Dean lifts the tiny form till Ash is right in front of his eyes. If she wasn't going to answer than Dean and Sam would have to check her over themselves.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam brought his eyes as close to the figure in Dean's palm as he dared. Ash wasn't talking.

"_Is it because she's hurt? If she's hurt then it's my fault. I freaked her out and that's why she slipped off the bed. And then I wasn't there to catch her." _Sam silently scolded himself. _"If she's in pain because of me…" _

Sam's eyes closed as his expression turned to a grimace.

"…Sammy?" Sam opened his eyes at the sound of his nickname. The voice that had spoken wasn't Deans. The quiet, high-pitched word had come from Ash.

She'd finally taken her face from where it'd been pressed against Dean's palm to look at Sam. She was wearing a strained expression, like it was difficult for her to maintain Sam's gaze. But she did, because she had to be sure Sam was okay.

"Hi" Ash said, in a somewhat timid voice that caused Sam to move in closer. She flinched back. Sam was so close Ash could feel the heat emanating from his skin.

"Are you hurt?" Sam whispered.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Ash couldn't look up at Dean. She just couldn't. She was a shaking, scared, tiny mess. When she felt herself being lifted, it only made her tremble more. Then she heard Sam's voice, asking her if she was okay. Ash tried to answer, she really did, but her mind hadn't caught up with what was happening yet. When she didn't answer she heard Dean.

"Ash? Did it hurt when I caught you?" They're voices were so damn LOUD! It hurt her ears. Ash knew that if she didn't answer they'd just ask again, so this time she tried. She opened her mouth to tell them both she was fine.

"_Well, not fine. I mean, look at me for Christ sake! I'm nowhere near fine!"_

Nothing came out. She was just too freaked to respond. When she failed to respond a second time, Ash felt herself being lifted higher. The mere thought of what a fall from this height would do caused Ash to shut her eyes even tighter.

Then she sensed a presence, as if someone were standing next to her. But obviously no one was _standing _next to her, unless there was another shrunk person running around their motel room.

"_It must be Sam. He's checking me over for injuries because I won't tell them myself. What am I doing? Why am I even hiding? It's just Sam and Dean. Just giant forms of them. No, actually they're the same as they've always been; you're just smaller than usual. A LOT smaller than usual. Let them know you're okay." _

So, Ash turns her head to the side slowly and opens her eyes to see Sam's huge face next to Dean's hand. His eyes are closed and his face is tight and tortured. Ash immediately knows that he's blaming himself for Ash almost going splat.

"_Crap. Damn Winchesters, blaming themselves for everything. I can't let Sam think I'm hurt if he's just gonna beat himself up about it." _

Ash hesitates only a second before saying "…Sammy?"

The giant hazel eyes open to gaze at her little form, and it's all she can do to not burry her face into Dean's skin and shut her eyes tight.

"Hi" she murmurs when Sam continues to stare. Then Sam makes a sudden move forward, and stops just shirt of his face touching Ash. She flinches away on instinct, but stops herself from scooting to the edge of the big palm she's laying in.

"Are you hurt?" Sam's gentle breathe is a breeze that lifts Ash's auburn hair off her shoulders.

"N-no…I'm n-not hurt S-Sam." Ash has to force out the words but there they are.

Sam immediately pulls away when he hears the tremors in the girl's voice, realizing he's freaking her out. Dean notices too and decides to set Ash down so she can get her bearings. He starts to lower his hand from his face, but as soon as he starts to move, Dean hears a little yelp and he looks down to find Ash has her face hidden again, and is now curled tiny ball.

"Ash…Ash I gotta move to get to the nightstand so I can set you down. I know this is freaky as hell but we're gonna figure it out." Dean reassures the little form resting in his palm. Then he cups his free hand over his passenger and proceeds to the nightstand that rests between the beds, Sam following close behind.

Dean sets his hands down on the table and unwraps them. Ash looks up from fetal position when she feels the movement stop and slowly untangles her limbs. Then she cautiously climbs out of Dean' palm.

After a few seconds Ash finds that it's much easier to get her bearings when her adrenaline isn't pumping from waking up two inches tall, taking a fall off a bed that looked about as tall as a skyscraper, and then landing in the giant hand of one of her guardians. Once she's calmed down enough to have an actual conversation, she turns her little brown eyes to Sam and Dean.

"You're hands are sweaty." Ash states plainly, looking at Dean.

"Ya well; you walk into a room and see someone you care about taking a fall that could kill 'em and then tell me how dry your hands are." He says back without missing a beat.

Ash thinks about that for a moment. "Valid point." She tells Dean before letting her gaze wander.

"God everything is so big." Ash observes. "And you two, you're freaking ginormus! I know I called you gigantor before Sam but now!" Then Ash whistles. Sam laughs a little at that as he shakes his head.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"No Bobby, she just woke up like this." Sam said through the phone. He was keeping an eye on Ash while Dean went to get food.

It had been five hours since Ash woke up fun-sized and Sam had decided it was time to call someone with a little more experience.

"_Well, what're you hunting? Maybe that's behind this. Trying to keep you boys busy so it can get its slimy butt outta town."_

"We were hunting a werewolf. Took it down though, and even if we hadn't yet, no werewolf is capable of this."

"_How small is she?"_

"Small Bobby. Like, pocket-sized. It's ridiculous!"

"_Why is it that that three of you always manage to get into these situations? I mean, shrinking? That's weird, even for hunters."_

"Ya I know. Do you think you can help us out Bobby? Find out what might have done this?"

"_Of course boy. I'll start hittin' the books right away. For now just watch after that girl. A spider is a threat to her right now, never mind a demon. Make sure this stays quiet, it'd be a disaster if any demons found out about our girls predicament."_

"We know Bobby; we're keeping her safe and away from any demons."

"_Good, but don't forget about all the other threats too. Cats, dogs, owls, snakes, not to mention you two. Be extra careful with her. Don't set her anywhere you two might accidentally crush her, or smoosh her, or sit on her, or-"_

"Got it Bobby, we'll be careful. Call us if you find anything, thanks!" Sam hung up hurriedly after cutting Bobby off, and walked over to one of the beds. Sam sat down, careful not to jar Ash, who was sitting on the pillow next to Sam.

"So, what'd bobby say? He know what kinda shitty monster does this to a person?" Ash looked expectantly up at Sam.

Sam looked down at the girl who'd he'd come to look at as a little sister. He loved her deeply, and he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her. Sam swore he'd protect her. These feelings were the reason that Sam had cut Bobby off and hung up so suddenly. Why he'd turned steadily greener as Bobby had named off all of the things that could cause her harm in her new fragile state. Why his stomach had turned inside out when Bobby'd brought up the fact that even he and Dean could pose a threat to her. No. Sam wouldn't let that happen. Ash needed her new brothers now more than ever and he was going to make sure they were going to be there to protect her.

Then Sam remembered that Bobby had mentioned spiders, and that had his eyes darting from the walls, to the floor, and back again, searching for any sort of web. Any type of spider, any bug of any kind. Although Sam couldn't see any at the moment, he was sure there were some in here. I mean, the Winchesters don't exactly stay in five star hotels. Suddenly Sam wanted- no _needed_- to feel Ash's small weight on in his hand.

"Sam? You okay?" A little concerned voice asked as Sam's eyes went back to the tiny figure in the sea of white fabric. "You're looking a little green. Do you need some- Ah!"

Ash let out a little gasp of surprise as she was suddenly swept into a huge hand and set on Sam's thigh. Once she got her footing on the strange new surface, Ash looked up to Sam with a look that clearly said 'You wanna explain?"

"Sorry" Sam started. "It's just, I feel a lot better when I'm closer to you. That way nothing can get you." When Sam saw Ash was still a little puzzled he elaborated.

"On the phone, Bobby was naming off all the things that could get you when you're like this. I guess it just made me paranoid. It just makes me feel better when I can actually feel you, you know?" Sam finished a little shyly, but lucky for him Ash seemed to understand completely as she just nodded her head and sat cross-legged on Sam's thigh.

Ash and Sam talked while they waited for Dean to get back with food. Sam telling Ash that Bobby'd said he'd look for a creature that could be capable of this and Ash trying to come up with some positives of this situation (ex: Ash's clothes had shrunk with her.)

When Dean got back with a bag full of food, he didn't say anything about Ash's seating arrangement. This came as a surprise, as Sam had expected teasing, laughing, _something_. But Dean just left it alone. Ash and Sam traded a meaningful look of 'I can't believe he actually let that go!'

What Ash and Sam didn't know though, was that Dean was glad Sam had kept Ash so close while he was away. It was what he would've done. You see, all the scenarios that Bobby had brought up to Sam are ones that'd been running through Dean's mind since he'd seen Ash in her new, shrunk state. Dean knew he and Sam would have to be very careful, but he was determined to keep Ash as close as possible at all times. Whether she likes it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Decided to update this one. I think I'm going to start alternating new chapters between this story and "Out of the Ashes We Rise". Although it depends on what ideas I have for each story. This chapter reveals some other problems that come with Ash's predicament. Please Review!**_

**Ash's POV:**

It's been three days since I was turned into a freaking Barbie doll and we still have zero leads on how it happened. Bobby has been searching non-stop but has come up with jack squat. Meanwhile, I'm completely useless in my new, pathetic state. Can you tell that I hate this?

I've failed to get used to being this size. I suppose that's normal though, considering the situation. I don't think a person _can _get used to something like this. I can tell Sam and Dean are being extra careful with me, although they haven't said it out loud. They keep me in sight whenever they can, but only man-handle me when it's absolutely necessary. It's still weird for them too. The only time one of them isn't watching me is when I have to use the bathroom, in which case I am transported into the bathtub and the shower curtain is closed. Sam or Dean stays in the room though so they can hear me shout when I'm done or in trouble (which hasn't happened…yet). Then I get lifted to the sink to wash my hands. Over all it's a pretty good system we have. Other than that, I pretty much just hang out on the bed or the small table that occupies our motel room.

Everything seems to be going okay, there's just one problem (besides the obvious one). Sometimes I still…freeze at the sight of Sam and Dean. I don't mean too, in fact I try real hard not to. But they're just so…immense! When Sam measured me, he told me that I'm roughly three inches tall. Compared to Dean (6'3) and Sam (6'6) I might as well be nothing at all. They could do any number of things! Step on me without even noticing. Kill me with a minimum amount of effort. I know Sam and Dean would rather die then hurt me, or each other, like that. But this stupid tiny body reacts in ways I can't control, and makes me think these morbid, stupid, unrealistic thoughts. It gets so bad sometimes it's like I have PTSD or something! But the worst thing, the absolute most awful thing, is the look on the faces of Sam and Dean whenever I have an episode. The first time it happened was the day after this all started, and it happened with Dean.

_Flashback:_

"Get away from me! Get away!" I screamed at Dean's giant form. He was looming over me, palms hovering above my shaking body, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ash whats wrong?" Dean's voice was slightly raised, concern thick in his tone.

"You're huge and…you're just _huge_!" I yelled, my voice becoming frantic as I tried to make Dean understand just how _wrong _this was. I was as far to the edge of the small table as I could be. There was no where else to go.

"Ash let me help you. Tell me whats wrong." Dean was close to pleading, but I was too scared of him to notice the giant's obvious concern for me.

"BACK OFF!" I screamed at him, getting my voice as loud as possible.

At my words Dean raised his hands in an 'okay, okay' gesture and moved back to sit down in his chair. But as he was sitting back down, he leaned on the cheap unstable motel table and it tipped toward him. To my horror, I slid down the table towards Dean, the source of my current terror. Dean noticed just a second too late and I slid right off the table and connected with his firm stomach. I bounced off and landed on his thigh. I lay there in shock and fear for a second before my instincts kicked in. I saw a giant hand moving toward me and backpedaled until I found myself sliding yet again. I slid down the denim slide before taking the small fall onto the carpeted floor. I hit the ground ready to move, and started crawling once I connected. It wasn't long before I heard booming footsteps behind me. I pushed myself to go faster. I made it to the corner of the room and proceeded to make myself as small as possible. I pressed my face against the wall and shut my eyes tight, wrapping an arm around my abdomen. I think that little ride had bruised one of my ribs. Dean had hurt me by tipping that table forward. I was convinced he'd done it on purpose, that all he wanted to do was hurt me. I began crying quietly, my three inch body shaking violently from my fear and my sobs. I could feel Dean's giant green gaze on me.

"P-please" I was actually begging. "Don't h-hurt me again. P-please Dean. Dean please. Whatever I did I'm s-sorry! Please Dean, don't hurt me." And with that I dissolved into tears. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, I was just desperate in a way that I can't explain. I would do anything to just make this stop.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, sniveling and pathetic against that wall, with Dean kneeling in front of me, a deep tortured look in his eyes. Eventually all my crying exhausted me until I could barley move, or think, or do anything really.

"Please Dean" I pleaded in a whisper. I don't know how long it took me, but my pleas faded to just "please", and shortly after that just "Dean".

I don't know if I was pleading _to _him or _for _him. Either way, it became too much for Dean. I felt myself being picked up gently and slowly. I did nothing but let out a slight whimper which died away as Dean brought me to his chest in a show of affection that was _very _un-Dean like. I hesitated…then gripped the grey fabric of Dean's t-shirt tightly in my fist. I turned into him and felt his other hand come up to hold me against him tenderly. Again _very _un-Dean like, but then again, we've never been in a situation like this. This was also the only time I'd ever shown extreme fear towards him, and I know now that it was killing him.

He'd sat with me like that until I'd fallen asleep. Dean and I haven't talked about it since, and Sam was only told that I'd had a panic attack while he was at the library. That has been the worst episode so far, and I hope to god that another one like that never comes. I can't put Dean and Sam through that again.

I do have a theory though. I don't think this is a natural side-effect of being tiny. I think that whoever, or whatever, did this to me is also the cause of these attacks. The bastard, it wasn't enough to make me a Polly Pocket; they had to fuck with my emotions and perception too.

At least I have another small piece to this puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I LOVE writing this so much! *Laughs crazily* Thanks to _FortitudoPhoenixo_ and _PeaceJoJo_ for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate the encouragement. Also, I'm just going to keep writing this from Ash's point of view. I feel I write better from her perspective. Off to the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

I was sitting on the motel room table next to Sam's laptop, looking up at the humongous screen while he typed away.

"Find anything?" I asked for about the millionth time that day. Sam had started working at about ten o'clock this morning, and it was now almost nine at night. So, it was understandable that he'd get a little irritated with my nagging.

"No! I promise Ash, if I find something you'll be the first to know!"

"I know, I know. Sorry, I'm just a little anxious is all."

"I know you're worried but we'll find a way to get you back to normal. We just need time. We want you back to your usual size as soon as possible too, ya know."

"This is so weird." I grumbled.

"Ya, it is. But we'll fix it, squirt. Promise." Sam smiled down at me, and then let out a large yawn while closing his laptop. I yawned also, just starting to notice how tired I really was.

"We should all get some rest." Dean said while exiting the bathroom. His hair was wet from his shower.

"Sounds good to me." Sam yawned again and then hesitated before holding out his hand to me. None of us were used to this whole Ash-being-small-enough-to-be-held-in-one-hand-thing yet and it's not like Sam and Dean had been carrying me around everywhere. But there was no way I could get down from the table myself, so I awkwardly climbed into Sam's palm, then walked until I was in the center of the giant hand.

When I sat down, Sam's fingers curled up and around me, simulating a cage. A cage made of fingers that are bigger than I am. He stood up, and walked at a normal pace to the beds, setting me down on the nightstand that rested between them.

Once I was on my own two feet I walked to the little make-shift bed the boys had made me, which was really just a washcloth folded a couple times. I lie down on the itchy fabric and try to get comfortable while I listen to Dean and Sam rustle around getting ready for bed. A few minutes later, Dean has turned out the light and we're all sound asleep.

That is until I feel a nudge on my leg that wakes me up. Thinking its Sam or Dean trying to mess with me, I kick out, striking the object of my annoyance. It pulls back, but only for a second, then it's back more forcefully than before. I decide to ignore it and keep my eyes shut tight, thinking that if I don't react, whichever brother is bothering me will get bored and go back to sleep.

I change my mind when I feel a sharp pain that lets me know it's not one of the boys. My eyes fly open and I bring my leg up. When I touch it, it feels sticky and wet. It hurts like a bitch. My eyes fly around the area next to my make-shift bed, but nothing is there. I'm bleeding awfully badly. I try to stand, but my hurt leg gives out and I fall to the side.

"_What the fuck happened?" _I think as I inspect my leg further. It looks like something bit me, something _big_! Then I remember what Sam was telling me about all the things that could get me…he'd mentioned spiders. Since I can't walk at the moment, I call out for Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean?" When I don't get a response, I call louder.

"Sam, Dean!" No answer.

"SAM, DEAN!" The brothers continue sleeping peacefully.

My cries didn't go unheard though. They'd attracted the spider that'd bit me.

It's impossible to describe what the spider actually looked like. It just looked like a giant monster. I froze for a second before I started screaming bloody murder.

"HELP! SAM DEAN PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

The spider makes a sudden move and pounces toward me. I don't feel the impact, but the next thing I know, I'm on the dirty motel floor. I have no idea how I could have survived the fall without a scratch, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I ran without looking if the spider had taken the tumble with me.

I'm out of breath by the time I reach the far wall, and that's when I notice the noises coming from the humongous beds. I see two sets of giant legs swing themselves off each of the beds.

"Dude" I hear Dean say "Ash isn't in her bed!"

"What? Where is she?"

"If I knew would I of pointed out the fact that she's missing?"

As Sam and Dean rose out of their beds I ran breathless into the middle of the room.

"Ash? Ash! Where are you?"

Sam and Dean began stomping out around the room, looking for me.

"Guys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I knew from experience that I was yelling plenty loud for them to hear me, yet they acted like I hadn't said anything.

For some reason, they weren't looking at the ground either, they were staring straight ahead, as if they were looking for a normal sized me.

I ran close to Sam and tried again.

"SAM!" I screamed, desperate for him to hear me. He didn't, and just kept on searching.

Then, all of the sudden, a huge booming footstep from behind knocked me off my feet.

I looked up from where I had fallen and saw an impossibly big boot _right_ next to me. I got to my feet quickly and looked _way _up at Dean. To my relief, Dean was looking down at me. I let out a sigh.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I've been trying to get your guys attentions!"

I was knocked to the ground _again _when Sam stepped close to me and Dean. I picked myself up and brushed myself off, a little irritated. When I looked back up, I saw that Sam and Dean's boots were as close as they could be without actually touching me. It was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Uh guys? Mind backing off a bit?"

"Ash, we found you." Dean said, completely ignoring my request.

"We were worried." Sam added. They were acting really weird.

In unison, the brothers faces twisted into grins that looked wrong in a way I couldn't put my finger on. Something was definitely not right.

I took a step back from both of them.

"Are you two…okay?"

In response Sam's open hand swung down forcefully, heading straight for me. I dodged to the side just in time.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed up at him.

The next thing that came down was Dean's hand, than Sam crouched down. He reached out towards me, laughing like a mad man. I turned and ran for my life. I hadn't gotten two steps before I hit something firm. I was enclosed in Dean's fist roughly and I felt myself being lifted. I didn't let it get high before I bit into Dean's hand. With a yelp he let me drop. I hit the ground and felt my leg break.

"You really shouldn't have done that Ash." Dean spat down at me.

I started to scoot back, only to have Dean's huge foot come down on my legs. I cried out from the nearly unbearable pain.

"W-what are you doing?" I cried out in confusion and pain.

Dean squatted to get close to me, keeping his foot planted firmly on my legs.

"Whatever we want. Don't worry sweetheart" Dean cooed while rubbing the tip of his finger back and forth over my hair in what was supposed to be a soothing motion. "We're only gonna kill you."

"W-what?"

"Ah honey" Sam said from high above me. "Don't sound so worried. It'll all be over soon."

On the last word Sam raised his foot and moved it over my body, a sick smile on his face as well as Dean's.

I struggled fruitlessly to get free of Dean.

"Dean let me go! Sam, wait. Please Sam. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Those were the last words to leave my mouth before Sam's boot came down with a huge amount of force…

I sat up straight, a startled cry escaping my mouth. I was drenched in sweat and disoriented, my eyes darting around in fear. It'd been a dream. Of course it'd been a dream! There was a lot that'd happened that didn't add up. For some reason though, that didn't make me feel any better.

I wasn't having panic attacks anymore, now I was having freaky nightmares!

"_Jeez what is wrong with me?" _I think tiredly. _"I've never worried about Sam and Dean hurting me before, why am I now? Because of that stupid son of a bitch that did this to me!"_ I was making myself angry now.

"…Ash." I heard Sam's tired voice. I looked over to see the giant version of his puppy-dog eyes. He looked pretty worried.

"What's up squirt?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Sam's eyebrow shot up. Clearly he didn't buy my act.

"I, uh, I had a nightmare. A really bad one…" I told him shyly.

Sam sat up right away when he heard the strain in my voice.

"You…wanna talk about it?"

I hesitated, not sure if I did or not. Sam's response was to hold out his hand to me. When I didn't move, he gently scooped his hand underneath me and lifted me up. He brought his arm back in while bringing his knees to his chest. He rested his arm on his knees and looked me in the eye, huge hazels meeting tiny browns.

"Well, start talking."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for all my slow updating. Reviews encourage me to update quicker! So, please review! **

I'm staring down at the three inch girl sitting in my palm…and that was a weird sentence. Ugh, I hate this, Dean hates this and of course Ash hates this. I'm gonna rip the head off of whatever put us in this weird as fuck situation. But I'll have time to plot revenge later; right now Ash is upset and shaking from that nightmare.

"Well, start talking." I told her.

She was hesitating, opening her mouth and then closing it quickly, like she didn't know how to voice what she was thinking.

"You can tell me anything kiddo, c'mon." I urged her.

She was fidgeting, looking anywhere but my eyes, and was looking more and more uncomfortable the longer I held her. Which was strange, since this whole thing started she's seemed to get a feeling of safety and comfort from being close to me and Dean, well, since those weird panic attacks had stopped anyway.

"I-I had a nightmare." She said, her voice strained.

"Yeah, got that. What was the nightmare _about_?" I questioned.

"Well, uh, I felt something touching my leg, but I decided to ignore it, but it was a spider and it bit me and then I fell off the nightstand and you guys couldn't hear me so I ran from it and then…then…"

She pauses and her eyes meet mine for a second before she duckes her head again.

"Then…" I prompt her.

"It's a little e-embarrassing."

"Ash, tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you or laugh or anything like that."

I hear her mumble under her breath "Apparently that's not what I'm worried about."

I raise my eyebrow, about to ask her what in the hell that means, when she tells me in one breath where her nightmare went from the spider bit.

"You both got outta bad and I thought I was saved but then Dean almost squashed me and then you almost squashed me and you guys were being really creepy and just kept smiling at me like this"

Ash pauses to flash me a freaky looking smile.

"And then you tried to grab me, then Dean, then you, like, crouched down and reached for me with this crazy look on your face so I tried to run but Dean caught me and wrapped my whole body in his fist and I couldn't breathe so I bit his hand and he dropped me and my leg broke then he stomped my legs so I couldn't move and then you crushed me like a bug with your boot!"

Her face is flushed from saying it all in one breath, and she keeps her head down, like the skin on my hand is the most fascinating things Ash has ever seen. I don't know how to process what she just told me. That is a seriously fucked up nightmare. Ash can't really think that Dean and I would ever hurt her like that. Right?

"You…you don't think we'd actually do anything like that. Do you? I mean, you know_ I'd_ never hurt you, right?"

Ash raises her head slowly, meeting my eyes with her impossibly tiny pair of browns. Her uneasiness makes a lot more sense. As does the wide gaze she's fixing on me now.

"Sam…" She says my name quietly, trailing off like she's not quite sure what to say. I cut in.

"Shit, you do think we'd hurt you." My own voice sounds strangled, and I swing my legs over the bed.

I look around for a place to set her down, flustered and…maybe freaking out. Just a little. As I bring my hand toward the nightstand, I feel Ash scramble and jump off onto my knee.

"Ash! You could have missed my leg! You can't just go jumping off stuff when you're this small!" I tell her, loud enough that Dean begins to stir in the other bed.

"I don't okay? I know you would never do anything like that! You _or _Dean. I trust you guys. How could I not after everything we've been through?" Ash's voice is earnest; her eyes are round and as innocent as I've seen them in a long time.

"Guys? Whats goin' on?" There's Dean's groggy voice. I peel my eyes away from Ash to see him sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

I feel Ash plop down on my knee, no doubt anticipating having to explain and reassure all over again.

Dean looks over at me, not seeing Ash sitting on my knee.

"Everything okay Sam? Why are you up?" Dean asks me.

"Nothing, Ash just had a nightmare. Everything's fine Dean."

"Ash had a nightmare?" I nod.

"Well, where is she? She okay?"

I give a subtle nod toward my knee and Dean's eyes travel down to Ash, who gives him a tiny wave.

"M'fine Dean."

"You don't sound fine. What was the dream about kid?"

Ash sighs heavily, her miniscule shoulders rising and falling. I know Dean means well, but I know Ash doesn't want to have to explain all over again. I take over to explain as quickly as I can.

"In her dream we uh…we sorta" I stop and put my fist against the palm of my other hand and twist, trying to make Dean understand 'smashed' without having to actually say it. "her."

Dean raises one eyebrow as he looks from me to Ash and back again. He grimaces slightly at me before looking off to the side. The familiar look Dean gets whenever the conversation turns to "chick-flick territory" settles on his face, and he starts rubbing his are uncomfortably as he asks Ash, "You don't…you know-I mean, you know Sam and me would never…that I'd ever even think of…uh-"

Geez, Dean really does suck at this sorta stuff. Even more than usual with an impossibly tiny teenage girl. Luckily for Dean, Ash cuts in at this point.

"Of course not Dean. I- I don't know, I guess I'm still just freaked out over this whole thing. I mean, you guys tower over me on any regular day, but this?" She gestures to herself, indicating her current size. "It's just ridiculous what I am in comparison to you two now. I might as well be nothing."

Dean moves forward toward Ash at the word 'nothing', moving less on thought and more on his big brother instincts. The sudden move startles Ash, but she sits still as Dean kneels so that Ash is level with his eyes.

"You are _not _nothing Ash, and I don't want to hear you saying anything like that again. We're going to find a way to get you back to normal and then I'm gonna rip the head off of whatever put us in this weird as fuck situation." Hearing Dean vocalize my thoughts from just minutes ago I say, "We'll _both _rip the head off of the son of a bitch."

I look down to see a tiny smile on Ash's face.

"That's what I want to see." Dean tells her. "My girl smiling at the thought of decapitating a supernatural piece of crap."

Ash laughs and looks into Dean's eyes.

"Okay." She says simply, before standing.

"Can one of you help me to the nightstand?" She asks us.

Dean holds out his hand, but as Ash steps into it, I have a thought.

"Dean, wait" I say.

They both fix me with confused looks.

"What?" they ask simultaneously.

"There is one part of the nightmare we need to pay attention to. It could be dangerous for Ash to sleep on the nightstand; what if a spider comes along and she can't wake us up? Or what is she sleepwalks right off the edge?" I see Dean shudder slightly at the thought.

"Good point Sammy." He says, looking down at Ash.

"Yeah good point Sam, but where am I supposed to sleep then?"

Dean and I share a knowing look. Hey, it might be weird, but weird times call for weird measures. Ash catches on quickly and sighs.

"Alright I see where this is going, and fine. I'm too tired to worry about the weirdness or dignity factor right now."

I expected a fight, but she was right, we were all tired.

"Well, guess you're bunking with me tonight then kiddo" Dean tells her.

"Whatever." She yawns.

"Ash, c'mon, what have I told you about that word? I'm not letting you go to bed until you give me another one."

"Sammy don't be such a prude." Dean tells me.

"I'm not being a prude Dean. She dropped out of schools to hit the road with us and I'm responsible for her education now. Ash, give me another word."

She thinks for a second before saying, "Vexatious. It means annoying; as in 'Sammy Winchester is being an extremely vexatious word Nazi."

Dean laughs and holds his pointer finger to Ash, who high fives it. I groan as both their faces stretch into wide gins.

"God, I'm living with a couple of five year olds." I say as I lay down and get comfortable.

There's a smile on my face too, though as I bid my weird little family goodnight. I hear some rustling as my worry for Ash fades away, knowing Dean will be protecting her through the night as he's protected me my entire life. I want to stay awake to see exactly how this is gonna play out, but I fall asleep before the sounds of Dean and Ash getting settled stops.

**Ash's POV:**

I see Sam's breathing even out as he drifts off quickly. A smile plays on my lips at the peaceful expression on his face.

I fall against Dean's middle finger as he moves to lie down, and he snickers when I hug it tight to steady myself.

"We're over the bed Ash. You could jump off if you wanted to."

"You know, I've never had a problem with heights, but when you're this small…I think I'm begging to develop a fear."

"I wouldn't let you fall, promise."

"I know you wouldn't _let _me fall. But _I _might slip or something."

"Whatever." Dean says as he brings his hand down to rest on his stomach.

"Careful, Sam doesn't like that word." I warn him jokingly as I hop off his hand and land on his firm abs.

Dean is lying down completely now, and all I can see is the underside of his chin as I move up to stand on his chest.

"Sammy's such a stickler for vocab." Dean chuckles and I feel it vibrate deep within his chest and up through my bare feet into my body.

"Whoa!" I'm caught off guard and I fall to my knees.

"Me laughing is enough to knock you down now? God, girl, it's like you're made of glass or something." Dean sits up a little, so he can look down at me.

"Well you're…you're…"

"I'm?"

"Really humongous." I resigned, not able to come up with any sort of comeback.

"That's not exactly an insult." Dean smirks.

I punch his chest with as much force as I can muster.

"Hey, take it easy Ash. That almost tickled."

"Shut up"

"Nice comeback"

"Wasn't a comeback, I just really want you to stop talking."

Dean smiles and snorts.

"We really should get some sleep." I say.

I slide down Dean's side and walk towards the far end of the bed. All of the sudden everything goes dark, and I can feel the bed moving below me. When the darkness recedes I see Deans hand moving away and I'm up against his side.

"If you sleep over there it kinda defeats the purpose of this whole thing. Something could get you before you could reach me to wake me up."

I huff a sigh.

"I hate being this helpless." Still, I allow Dean to scoop me up and lay me on his stomach.

"So, where do I sleep?" I ask him.

In response he pats his left breast pocket.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you got a better idea."

"Fine…just don't roll over."

"If I do, you can just jump out and try your hand with Sam." He pauses. "But I won't do that Ash."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I make my way up to Dean's pocket, and slowly tuck myself inside, his heart beating hard and steady against my back.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I can feel your heart beating."

"Good, that means I'm alive." Dean says, clearly too tired to come up with anything wittier.

I feel him lie down and settle.

"Don't worry Ash; nothing will happen on my watch."

"I know; m'not worried." I tell him.

"Your nightmares seem to disagree."

"Yeah well, my nightmares can suck it."

Dean gives a short laugh, "Night Ash"

"G'night Dean"

I close my eyes and fall asleep to the steady beat of Dean's heart.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sometime during the night I wake again and feel a slight pressure over my body. I crack an eye open and lift my head to look. I see Dean's palm on top of me, and hear him and Sam snoring softly. I go back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware this is basically all fluff but I _love _it! But next chapter is gonna be plot and blah, blah, blah. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
